


Two Arrogant Uncles Laughing to the Beat

by PolarPandaGirl



Category: Story Generator - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Story Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarPandaGirl/pseuds/PolarPandaGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia and Luke have a weird relationship. Read on to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Arrogant Uncles Laughing to the Beat

**Author's Note:**

> I used a story generator, but I created the names and words for it. This is really random. I wonder if this is part of a fandom from another story, but I don't know which. I hope you like the generated story! :)

Alicia West was thinking about Luke Willis again. Luke was a hilarious friend with moist feet and sloppy eyes.

Alicia walked over to the window and reflected on her noisy surroundings. She had always hated chilly Boston with its huge, healthy houses. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel healthy.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a hilarious figure of Luke Willis.

Alicia gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was an energetic, kind, beer drinker with spiky feet and curvy eyes. Her friends saw her as a calm, cautious carer. Once, she had even jumped into a river and saved an important baby bird.

But not even an energetic person who had once jumped into a river and saved an important baby bird, was prepared for what Luke had in store today. 

The rain hammered like bopping pigeons, making Alicia unstable. Alicia grabbed a peculiar ruler that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.

As Alicia stepped outside and Luke came closer, she could see the voiceless glint in his eye.

"I am here because I want a fight," Luke bellowed, in a lovable tone. He slammed his fist against Alicia's chest, with the force of 1039 kittens. "I frigging love you, Alicia West."

Alicia looked back, even more unstable and still fingering the peculiar ruler. "Luke, I admire you," she replied.

They looked at each other with puzzled feelings, like two clumsy, careful cats chatting at a very daring dinner party, which had indie music playing in the background and two arrogant uncles laughing to the beat.

Alicia studied Luke's moist feet and sloppy eyes. Eventually, she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you a fight," she explained, in pitying tones.

Luke looked worried, his body raw like a rare, rich rock.

Alicia could actually hear Luke's body shatter into 1074 pieces. Then the hilarious friend hurried away into the distance.

Not even a drink of beer would calm Alicia's nerves tonight.  
THE END


End file.
